Un anniversaire mouvementé
by Meria-Selene
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Soul mais il est loin de deviner ce qui l'attend ... Maka/Soul


**Titre**: Un anniversaire mouvementé

**Auteur**: Meria-Selene

**Disclaimer**: Je précise (au cas où quelqu'un ne le saurait pas) que les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi

**Genre**: One shot juste pour le plaisir

**Résumé général**: Quand à lieu l'anniversaire de Soul

**Origine** désespérée par le fait que la catégorie soul eater soit si peu remplie, je contribue ^^

**Blabla** : Ma première fic sur un « couple » hétéro !!!!!!!!!!!! et sur Soul Eater aussi, d'habitude j'écris des fanfic yaoi sur Harry Potter… (qui a dit yaoîste ^^)

La lune venait à peine de laisser place à son compagnon, le soleil. Ce dernier était encore un peu endormi ce qui promettait une journée des plus sèche. Encore endormi dans son lit, une jambe au dessus des draps pour tenter de trouver un peu de fraicheur, le jeune Soul Eater ne savait pas encore ce que cette journée lui réservait. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, il s'était déjà constitué tout un programme : grasse matinée, puis il irait faire quelques paniers de baskets avec Black Star ou même une partie si tous ses amis venaient. Puis, la nuit tombante, il se retrouverait avec eux, chez lui et Maka, autour d'un bon repas préparé par Blaire. Il dormait donc encore, bien décidé à suivre son plan de journée idéale à la lettre, mais c'était sans compter un petit chat pouvant prendre l'apparence d'une jeune fille très sexy…

Blaire, était au courent que ce jour n'était pas un jour comme les autres pour son ami, elle en avait longuement discuté avec Maka la veille et elle avait trouvé un cadeau merveilleux à lui offrir. Ainsi, malgré l'heure peu avancée, elle décida d'aller le réveiller. Elle ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre du jeune homme et sauta sur lit. Ce dernier fut donc réveillé en sursaut, la tête entre les seins de la jeune fille car elle était en tenue d'Eve…

- Soul, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

Là il commença à prendre peur, devinant les attentions de ce satané animal.

- Je t'offre mon corps ! lui précisa t elle comme s'il n'avait pas compris…

Comment allait-il bien pouvoir échapper à cette situation ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit la victime préférée de cette jeune nymphomane ? Et dire que Maka était dans la chambre mitoyenne ! Qu'allait-elle encore penser ? Et bien sur, c'était sur lui que tout cela allait retomber.

« _J'en ai assez, je suis une pauvre victime ! Pourquoi toujours moi ! Tous les matins c'est pareil ! »_

- Blair, c'est gentil mais non merci, je t'en supplie retourne t'habiller !

La petite chatte émit alors un miaulement déçu. Mais, depuis le temps qu'elle vivait ici, elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme.

- Je vois, tu préfèrerais avoir ce genre de proposition de la part de Maka…

_« De Maka, qu'est ce qu'elle raconte encore ? »_

Soul ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il fallait qu'il se tire de cette situation au plus vite. Si sa manieuse arrivait dans la chambre, il risquait de souffrir pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle irait encore dire que c'était lui qui faisait des avances à Blaire (il faut dire qu'avec l'exemple que lui avait donné son père, il comprenait qu'elle ait si peu confiance en les hommes) Mais en plus, si elle venait, ce serait certainement car elle aurait été réveillé par les cris de leur animal de compagnie et une Maka réveillé inopinément n'était jamais très agréable.

_« Se débarrasser d'elle, il faut qu'elle quitte cette pièce au plus vite, mieux vaut entrer dans son jeu »_

- Oui voilà, tu as compris Blaire, laisse moi s'il te plaie.

- Très bien, je ne voudrai pas être un sujet de discorde entre vous…

Mais où allait-elle chercher tout cela ? Le plus important pour l'instant était qu'elle se rhabille, il verrait le reste plus tard…

- Merci.

La jeune fille enfila alors sa robe qu'elle avait laissée à terre. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit devant une Maka toute souriante, un plateau sur le bras où deux tasses de cafés bien chaud siégeaient, accompagnées de quelques croissants.

- Bonjour !!!!!

_« Et m**** »_

Blair était juste en train d'enfiler sa petite robe noire. Les yeux de la manieuse allèrent de cette image à Soul dont une jambe dépassait de la couverture puis au petit nœud rouge que Blair s'était accroché au tour du cou sur lequel on pouvait lire « Joyeux anniversaire » Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle allait lancer le plateau sur le lit mais alors le chat intervînt.

- Ne t'inquiète plus Maka dit elle avec un grand sourire rassurant. Soul m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi.

La jeune fille sembla alors se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle rajoute.

- Il m'a dit qu'il préfèrerait que cela soit toi

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa alors dans la chambre puis on put entendre jusqu'à l'école de manieur les hurlements d'une Maka en colère traitant Soul et tous les hommes de pervers et les cris de douleur de Soul qui se prenait dictionnaire sur dictionnaire sur la tête.

*******

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, tout le monde était dans la cuisine, savourant un petit déjeuné que Blair avait préparé, le précédant ayant finit sur la tête du jeune homme. L'ambiance n'était pas excellente mais le calme semblait être revenu. Même si la veine de la tempe de Maka palpitait encore un peu. Soul soupirait. Il aurait du s'en douter. Tout tournait toujours mal ici. Comment Blair avait elle pu oser lui faire ça ! Maka ne voudrait certainement pas lui parler de la journée. Joyeux anniversaire ne perspective ! Cette dernière fulminait. Pour qui Soul la prenait elle ? Avait-il vraiment espéré qu'elle lui fêterait son anniversaire de cette façon ? Tous les mêmes. Son père n'était pas une exception, sa perversité était juste du à son sexe. Mais elle avait longtemps espéré que Soul était différent. Tout allait mal depuis un certain temps. Blaire était apparue et la pagaille régnait à présent dans cette maison, auparavant beaucoup plus calme. Elle avait amené la perversité dans la tête de son arme qui se mettait à saigner du nez dès qu'il la voyait nue. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse, elle trouvait juste cela très malsain de fantasmer sur un chat ! S'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait se comporter comme cette fausse sorcière, il rêvait !

Le silence régnait donc. Blaire ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Maka avait elle réagit si violemment. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Maka, si tu ne veux pas de Soul dit le moi, si je n'ose rien ce n'est que par respect pour toi mais s'il ne t'intéresse pas, je le prends !

_« Depuis quand parle t on de moi à la troisième personne ? Je suis là et je ne suis pas un objet qu'elles peuvent s'échanger ! Je commence à en avoir assez moi aussi »_

Même s'il râlait intérieurement, Soul, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte retint sa respiration, prêt à parier que Maka allait encore exploser et il n'avait pas tord.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, ses yeux étincelaient de colère, on aurait dit qu'elle se trouvait en face de Medusa. Elle fusilla le pauvre chat du regard puis se fut l'explosion que Soul avait prédit.

- ASSEZ ! J'en ai assez de toi chatte stupide ! Depuis que tu vis ici, tu ne fais que mettre la pagaille. On était bien plus tranquille avant de t'affronter ! Tu ne nous apporte que des ennuis depuis notre première rencontre ! A cause de toi, nous avons du recommencer notre quête d'âmes depuis le début, puis tu n'as pas hésité à t'incruster ici alors que personne ne t'avais invité. Tu passes ton temps à allumer tous les mecs du coin dont mon père d'ailleurs ! Tu n'as aucun savoir vivre !

Après cette longue tirade, Maka respira. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle avait tout cela sur le cœur.

Blaire resta quelques instants sous le choc puis elle se rendit compte que Maka était sérieuse, qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par la colère mais qu'elle pensait tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était un tel poids. Sans répondre, elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, en pleur.

Soul et Maka restèrent quelques instants en silence, digérant ce qui venait de se passer. Soul n'en revenait pas, comment avait elle pu hurler ainsi sur leur chat. Certes, elle était un peu spéciale, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle n'était pas humaine et ne comprenait donc pas les limites sociales que leur race s'était créée.

« Elle n'aurait pas du, elle est allée trop loin »

- Tu es contente ? Tu t'es bien défoulée sur elle ?

- C'est cela, prend sa défense ! Allé vas la rejoindre, couches avec elle si tu veux je m'en fou.

A son tour la jeune fille quitta la table, laissant son arme seul devant les trois bols.

« Quel joyeux anniversaire, j'aurais mieux fait de m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre et de dormir toute la journée. »

Ne sachant trop que faire, Soul sortit rejoindre Black Star, il ne voulait pas se mêler de leur dispute. Surtout qu'il risquait bien de devenir leur cible s'il restait trop longtemps dans les parages. Quelques paniers lui feraient du bien.

*******

- Et elle est partie aussi ?

Soul venait de raconter sa merveilleuse matinée à son meilleur ami qui semblait réfléchir, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, les bras autour à l'arrière de sa tête, regardant en l'air.

Après l'avoir rejoint, ils avaient fait quelques paniers mais Soul portant sur son visage le fait qu'il était préoccupé, Black Star l'avait questionné, Soul lui avait donc tout raconté.

- Ca me parait clair ! Elles sont toutes les deux amoureuses de toi et tu vas devoir choisir entre elles. Je te conseille de prendre Blaire, Maka est gentille, mais un peu trop prise de tête, puis un mec cool avec une intello ça le fait pas.

_« Mais bien sûr, bravo Black Star ! Quelle idée de lui demander conseil aussi ! » _

Midi allait sonner et les ventres des deux amis commençaient à crier famine. Ils rentrèrent donc chacun chez eux, avec la promesse de se retrouver juste après.

*******

Lorsqu'il pénétra chez lui, Soul sentit tout de suite que les deux filles ne s'étaient pas parlées et encore moins réconciliées. Il monta donc l'escalier et frappa à la porte de Maka.

- Maka ?

- Vas t en ! Retourne donc avec Blaire, tu me dégoutes.

Il soupira.

- Je n'étais pas avec Blaire mais avec Black Star, allez ça suffit ouvre moi !

- NON !

- Maka… arrête de faire la gamine !

Un long silence lui répondit.

- Allez, c'est mon anniversaire !

Le loquet de la porte se fit entendre après quelques secondes. La manieuse apparut alors, les yeux rouges.

- Tu as pleuré ?

_« Je commence vraiment à être largué là … »_

Elle ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent ainsi devant la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire.

_« Il faut l'éloigner d'ici, qu'elle prenne un peu l'air… »_

- Allez viens on va manger dehors ! Proposa t il

- D'accord.

Ils sortirent de la maison, Maka n'était pas très en forme, elle semblait songeuse. Soul lui soupirait, maugréait sur son sort. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude que Maka avait depuis quelques temps.

- Tu veux manger quoi ? Après tout c'est ton anniversaire.

- A merci de te le rappeler ! J'ai très envie de glaces !

- euh ce n'est pas un repas ça…

Soul prit alors une moue boudeuse qu'il n'affichait que lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec la jeune femme. En effet, prendre une moue boudeuse devant témoin ne convenait pas à l'image d'un mec cool.

- Bon bah vas pour des sushis alors

La jeune fille afficha alors un grand sourire : c'était son plan préféré, rien que d'y penser elle sentait déjà la saveur du poisson cru et sa texture, pour elle, mordre dans un sushi correspondait à un avant goût de paradis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant deux assiettes de sushi, makis et ton rouge qu'ils savourèrent dans un silence total que l'on entend souvent lorsque des convives mangent un plat exquis. Leur repas avalé, les deux amis trainèrent un peu en ville et Soul pu ainsi dégusté sa glace. Puis ils rejoignirent tous les deux Black Star qui attendait Soul depuis un bon moment. Ils passèrent ainsi l'après midi à jouer au basket, Maka les observant. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais jouer à ce jeu dont elle ne comprenait toujours pas les règles depuis que suite à une partie perdue, elle avait reçu comme gage de passer une journée avec son père. La nuit commençant à tomber et amenant avec elle sa célèbre lune sanglante, ils rentrèrent, accompagnés de Black Star qui voulait manger avec eux. Soul avait un peu peur de se retrouver de nouveau dans une ambiance de guerre ouverte entre les deux filles donc cela l'arrangeait…

*******

Mais quand ils arrivèrent prêt de la maison, Soul sentit que quelque chose n'était pas normal…

Arrivé à la porte, il remarqua que celle-ci n'était plus fermée à clé alors que c'était lui-même qui s'en était chargé lorsqu'ils étaient partis manger. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Prêt à se battre s'il le fallait il pénétra dans sa demeure et là retentit un immense :

- SURPRISE !!!!!

Ils étaient tous là : Blaire bien sûr, mais aussi Kid, Lizz, Patty et Tsubaki. Ils affichaient d'ailleurs un air satisfait.

- Mais comment ?

« Comment on t elle pu organiser cela alors qu'elles s'étaient disputées ? »

Maka lui expliqua alors tout :

- Tu n'as tout de même pas vraiment cru que l'on se disputait pour t'avoir avec Blaire, quand elle m'a exposé son idée de fête surprise, je me suis dit qu'il fallait t'éloigner et elle a donc trouvé ce stratagème, cela me semblait un peu gros mais on dirait que tu as tout gobé !

- Mais… Tes yeux rouges ?

- Et bien quand Blaire t'a entendu rentrer alors que tu n'étais qu'au coin de la rue, j'étais en train d'éplucher des oignions, je me suis donc précipitée dans ma chambre. On a eu très peur, Blaire était dans la cuisine, avec tous les préparatifs pour la fête, mais heureusement tu es venu directement me voir et tu n'as pas fouiné.

Le jeune garçon se sentit très bête. Cherchant à reprendre son attitude cool, il taquina donc son amie.

- Ouais enfin bon, ce n'est pas une fête ça, c'est une soirée entre amis.

Un éclat de rire général eu alors lieu.

- Vas voir dans la cour intérieure derrière. Lui proposa Maka avec un air malicieux.

Tout Shibusen était présent. Même les invités les plus inattendus comme Stein ou Spirit… A son arrivée, Soul fut applaudit et on lui chanta le traditionnel « Joyeux anniversaire » Mais bien vite, il déchanta, sur un des coté de la cour siégeait un piano à queue qui semblait ne pas être là par hasard. Maka, qui était restée à ses côtés et savourait silencieusement le petit effet de sa surprise, lui signifia alors avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Comme tu ne veux jamais jouer du piano, ils ont trouvé une solution : tu ne pourras ouvrir tes cadeaux et ils y en a beaucoup, un de la part de tout le monde, que lorsque tu auras joué un morceau.

Soul soupira, tiraillé entre son envie de déballer ses paquets et le fait qu'il refuse de jouer devant tout autre témoin que Maka. Jouer lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être à nu et il devait donc avoir une confiance absolue en ses interlocuteurs. Vu qu'il ne faisait confiance qu'à sa manieuse, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. Mais pour une fois, il décida de faire une entorse à cette règle qu'il s'était fixé. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et joua.

La mélodie mélancolique, douce mais pleine de souffrance toucha les invités en plein cœur. Tous comprirent pourquoi il ne voulait jamais jouer…

Maka et Tsubaki restèrent à côté en silence. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune arme s'adresse à son amie.

- Quand comptes-tu lui dire alors ?

La manieuse prit un air songeur. Elle avait ouvert son cœur à l'arme depuis bien longtemps. Celle-ci lui avait conseillé d'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait à son partenaire mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas osé.

- Je suis sure que c'est réciproque, tu as bien vu comment il a réagi tout à l'heure, il a même demandé conseil à Black Star, preuve qu'il devait vraiment être désespéré…

Maka prit alors sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle soit fixée, quitte à le perdre. D'une voix qui trahissait son stress et son angoisse elle la signala à Tsubaki.

- Je lui dirais ce soir.

La mélodie prit bientôt fin, tout comme cette one-shot.

********

Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris : FIN ! ^^

Hé hé hé oui je sais c'est assez sadique comme fin mais bon. Peut être un jour une suite viendra mais pour 'l'instant il faudra s'en contenter.

Alors qu'en avait vous pensé ? Positive ou négative, j'attend vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
